


Coletivos

by DrYewll



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Post-Endgame
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrYewll/pseuds/DrYewll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pós Endgame, Sete de Nove, Chacotay, se casam assim que pisam no QA, Sete perde mais uma oportunidade...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Um esposa perfeita, perfeitamente frustrada.

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens não são meus se fossem A Sete de Nove não se casaria virgem com o primeiro namorado, o macho alpha, "Que coisa mais Idade Média!". kkk  
> Prometo Devolve-los, não ganho nada com isso.

ST VOY não me pertence, só peguei emprestado e devolvo limpinho!

Mais um convite, com esse era o terceiro deste trimestre, mas para aceitar ela teria que sair de Trebus.

Ela olhou pela janela.

O jardim estava lindo as flores tão cuidadosamente plantadas e cuidadas estavam florindo em toda sua gloria, ela mesma tinha feito o trabalho de paisagismo, escolheu as espécies e preparou a terra, dividiu o espaço em formas geométricas perfeitas, as cores das flores eram para parecer em degradê de branco a vermelho na parte interna do jardim, e em branco a lilás na parte externa, com plantas com folhas exuberantes, emoldurando e fazendo os limites que davam mais destaque as cores.

Ela suspirou.

Abriu a gaveta que ela separou só para os convites que ela rejeitara, os tirou da gaveta empilhou-os encima da mesa olhou para eles com amargura, separou por data, verificou que eles estavam diminuindo com o tempo.

Ela tinha tomado sua decisão, ela tinha perdido a infância e a adolescência para os Borgs, e ela estava perdendo sua juventude sendo uma sombra.

Sra. Chakotay, ela não tinha mais nome.

O objetivo de todos ao seu redor é ajudá-la no que um dia já tinha sido o seu objetivo, ajudá-la a eliminar sua herança Borg e se torná-la completamente humana, ela mudou seu modo de andar, seu modo de falar, começou a rir de piadas que ainda não entendia direito para ser simpática e sorrir sempre, mesmo sem vontade, para mostrar que era amigável, aprendeu a cozinhar perfeitamente e todos os costumes, língua, a culinária, as lendas... mesmo não entendendo ao certo nem concordando contudo.

Ela aprendeu que para ser curiosa tinha que ser indiscreta e sincera, e a sinceridade nem sempre era bem vinda.

Deixou sua curiosidade de lado.

Conseguiu parecer menos direta, parecer ser menos objetiva e parecer mais emotiva.

É mais fácil fingir uma emoção do que senti-la, assim ela era aceita, era amada, era admirada.

Mas, não se reconhecia, não sabia mais sua cor favorita nem o que gostava de comer, nem o que gostava realmente de fazer,

Ela aprendeu como ser uma esposa perfeita na cultura de seu marido e isso ela Conseguiu fazer com perfeição.

Ela sentia a ansiedade de sua chegada quando ele voltava de suas pequenas missões, ao sentir sua aproximação, o arrepio quando ele beijava sua nuca, o prazer que ele tão amorosa e atenciosamente lhe dava, sua gentileza, paciência e atenção, o modo como a incentivada dia a dia a ser... Humana.

Até um tempo atrás isto bastava, ia ser difícil, ia ser sofrido, mas ela estava estacionada no tempo perdendo sua individualidade para um novo coletivo chamado casamento.


	2. Quando seu lugar de conforto fica apertado!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Estava fazendo um tempo ameno em Trebus, Sete, tinha colhido uns cogumelos e estava preparando o prato preferido de seu marido, ela ia que ter uma conversa difícil,..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capitulo tem classificação M por conter sugestões sexuais, mas nada grave.  
> 

 

 

Os personagens Star Trek Voyager não me pertencem, estou brincando um pouquinho, depois devolvo prometo.

Esse capitulo tem classificação M por conter sugestões sexuais, mas nada grave.

Estava fazendo um tempo ameno em Trebus, Sete, tinha colhido uns cogumelos e estava preparando o prato preferido de seu marido, ela ia que ter uma conversa difícil, enquanto cozinhava ela assistia a FED News, e mesmo depois de dois anos, a coquete Starflet almirante Janeway era noticia, ela estava na beira de uma corredeira, para praticar rafting, vestindo um colete salva-vidas auxiliada por uma bela e alta morena, uma repórter boliana sorridente estava entrevistando a almirante.

– Aqui é Mirna da FED News, falando diretamente de VeraC participando dos festejos da inauguração do escudo planetário que vai defendê-lo das constantes tempestades solares possibilitando o desenvolvimento da região! Ela virou para a Almirante que Estava agora vestindo um capacete e perguntou:

– Bom dia Almirante, como a senhora se sente ao entregar mais uma de suas grandes realizações de engenharia! A almirante sorriu e respondeu.

– Bom dia Mirna, equipe de transmissão, e ouvintes da FED News. Bem primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer o caloroso povo de VeraC que nos acolheu como parte de suas famílias, eu vou sentir saudades dos grandes amigos que fizemos ! Depois eu queria esclarecer que o mérito não é meu, é um projeto da genial engenheira Bellana Torres, e a realização seria impossível sem o trabalho eficiente e incansável de minha equipe , Marla Gilmore, Vorik e Nicolleti que estão ali atrás brigando com os coletes salva vidas. – disse puxando um sorriso de todos, a câmera mudou para eles - Marla deu um aceno Vorik estava tentando ajudar Nicollete, ambos olharam e acenaram levemente com a cabeça – E também a capitã Kelly que comanda a nave de apoio - a morena agora estava colocando seu próprio colete salva vidas , levantou a cabeça mostrando uma bela boca carnuda e sorriso perfeito, com olhos expressivos e sensuais .

– Obrigada Almirante. Aqui é Mirna na FED News! E agora vida dos famosos com Carla Miller.

A porta abriu e Sete, automaticamente foi em direção ao marido e o abraçou e deu um beijo em sua bochecha, que a beijou de volta com carinho, voltou para atrás do balcão e continuou a assistir.

A linda apresentadora era uma oriana sexy e exuberante: 

– Gente! Esse planeta VeraC tem grande potencial turístico para esportes radicais, corredeiras para rafting, lindas montanhas para alpinismo, lindas praias para surf e muito mais, agora com o escudo que permite o uso de tecnologia de qualquer tipo os hotéis vão se modernizar e se depender da " desculpa a expressão" da gostosa da capitã Kelly, que nasceu aqui, VeraC vai ser a um concorrente sério para Risa! A apresentadora chegou bem perto das câmeras, piscou e disse como quem esta contando um segredo:

– Dizem que a Capitã Kelly, famosa heroína de guerra, que tem um notável trabalho humanitário na ong "famílias para todos" está com uma amizade, vamos dizer, muito, muito, muito, próxima da Famosa almirante Janeway, bem na minha humilde opinião, se isso for verdade tem todo meu apoio, ambas sofreram muito merecem, fora que formam um casal lindo...

Chakotay Tirou o casaco pendurou no gancho da porta e foi em direção a cozinha.

– O Cheiro está ótimo,  eu sou um homem sortudo diz ele abraçando-a por trás, tenho uma mulher inteligente, brilhante e que sabe cozinhar, ele beijou seu pescoço e foi se sentar em uma dos bancos do balcão da cozinha, viu que ela estava assistindo e puxou assunto.

– Novidades? Ela colocou um pouco da sopa num prato e entregou a ele, se serviu e sentou ao seu lado.

– A Almirante esta entregando o escudo planetário de VeraC, ela e sua equipe estavam comemorando fazendo rafting nas corredeiras.

Ele fez uma cara de desaprovação e disse:

– Ela devia sossegar, ela não para, ou esta pulando de para quedas, ou esta escalando uma montanha, ou descendo uma cachoeira..., ela pensa que tem 25 anos?

Sete, levantou uma das sobrancelhas, e fez sua observação do dia:

– Eu tenho 26 e não faço nada disso.

Ele deu uma engasgada. Limpou a boca com um guardanapo e respondeu:

– Por isso estou com você, você é muito madura para sua idade. – disse esperando que ela engolisse tal besteira, Sete não quis discutir e continuou o assunto.

–  Ontem um comentarista estava especulando o porque que Sue Nicollete e não "eu" estava fazendo parte da equipe de engenharia da Almirante, sabe a conclusão que ele chegou?

Chakotay desistiu de tomar a sopa.

– Que ela não teria me chamado por que eu era uma mulher casada e que como ela é muito sua amiga não queria me afastar de você, enfim para não dividir "o casal apaixonado" ela cuspiu a ultima sentença com o que para ela era possível de demostrar frustração.

Ele ficou calado por alguns segundos e respondeu:

– Ela é uma boa amiga Sete, se ela fez isso foi para nosso bem, você não gosta de ficar perto de mim?...Sussurrou, ela ignorou a pergunta e continuou:

– Você conhece a capitã Kelly? Ele ficou feliz que ela tinha mudado de assunto.

– Sim, uma morena alta, ela conseguiu localizar quase 15 jovens sobreviventes da minha etnia, que estavam espalhados fazendo serviço forçado ou em abrigos, a comunidade é grata a ela....

– É bem provável que ela esteja fazendo sexo com a Almirante.

Droga ela entrou no modo Borg. - pensou ele

Maldição ele não pode evitar sua imaginação de trabalhar, a pele clara  em contraste com a pele bronzeada, a boca carnuda de Kelly mordendo delicadamente a barriga de Kathryn  e descendo...merda, ele estava excitado.

– Você ficou excitado, acusou Sete -  mostrando raiva como podia - Todos os sinais biológicos estão presentes, ..continuou chateada...

– Estou excitado por que estou perto de você! – bem, ele tentou.

– Você me beijou, na porta e na cozinha e não ficou excitado, quando eu falei da Kelly fazendo sexo com a Almirante você ficou excitado.

É meio frustrante para um homem ter uma mulher que consegue ler todos os seus sinais biológicos. Ela se acalmou, e mudando o tom de frustrado para curioso disse:

– Pensando bem não posso te culpar.

Ele respirou, aliviado.

– A almirante é uma bela mulher, Kelly também, eu até posso imaginar ela beijando a boca da almirante com aqueles lábios carnudos, a Almirante gemendo baixinho...

– Pare com isso Sete! O alivio virou preocupação e revolta constrangida.

– Como será faze sexo com uma mulher? Eu nunca tive essa experiência, gostaria de ter essa experiência, a aprender mais sobre sexualidade humana.

Esta completamente no modo Borg fazia tempo que ela estava se comportando como uma humana, Isso já era demais, paciência tinha limites.

– Sete. Você é uma mulher casada, isso é impossível!

Sete levantou uma das sobrancelhas acabou de lavar e guardar os pratos, foi em direção a porta, abriu e disse antes de sair.

– Impossível é uma palavra muito usada pelos humanos, - e saiu.

Fim do segundo capitulo

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FED News ??? Eles tinham que ver as noticias de algum jeito!!!  
> Espero que gostem comentário e criticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas.


	3. o primeiro voo do morcego!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Eu não preciso me tornar mais humana, eu já sou humana, só tenho um passado Borg, que me moldou como uma criança é moldada pela educação dos pais, não devo ter vergonha do meu passado, ele é responsável pelo que sou, os humanos são diferentes uns dos outros. ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Trek não me pertence!

Eu não possua ST VOY, só estou brincando!

Ela estava no jardim, sentada num dos bancos, mas não olhava para flores, seu olhar era distante, ele não quis interromper e resolveu entrar.

Tudo estava em seu lugar, a não ser estranhas pilhas de correspondência encima da mesa do escritório, isso era muito estranho Sete sempre mantinha tudo em ordem, ele verificou uma das correspondências, e deduziu o resto, tentou ser um bom marido, mas não foi um bom amigo, tinha certeza que estava tudo bem, mas ele acordou para o fato que estava se enganando, eles não estavam felizes, estavam seguros, desde o começo era isso, segurança.

Eles passaram muito tempo correndo do perigo, sem saber o dia de amanhã, chegar de repente ao QA não ajudou, Nem Sete nem Chakotay tinham certeza do que esperavam por eles, na verdade ninguém sabia ao certo e essa duvida só tomou realmente corpo quando eles explodiram no QA, Sete tinha retirado o dispositivo ante falha para poder viver intensamente suas emoções, imatura como era ela pensava em retira-lo apenas para ficar liberada para um envolvimento romântico-sexual, o doutor deveria tê-la instruído melhor, sentimentos românticos não são os únicos sentimentos que iam se intensificar: o medo, a insegurança, a frustração, ciúmes etc. iam aumentar, de repente trazendo uma bela confusão mental.

Chakotay, por seu lado, tinha levado por anos o navio como um conselheiro não oficial, e a única pessoa com quem ele desabafava, mesmo assim parcialmente, era a capitã, mas depois de Quarra, o fiasco da Equinox, e outros desentendimentos, eles se afastaram muito a amizade, o afeto e a atração se transformou em raiva contida e uma tensão mal resolvida e incômoda, ambos estavam cansados, deprimidos e com sinais Transtorno de Estresse Pós-traumático , e o interesse e a amizade deles pagou o preço, a ultima gota veio com ele gritando:

–Você não tem o direito de se colocar entre eu a mulher que eu amo você é uma mulher seca, fria, ciumenta e invejosa.

Ela o tinha aconselhado a não ter tanta pressa em se casar, não seria justo com Sete, que não teve a infância nem adolescência e teria que se apegar as responsabilidades de um casamento tão cedo.

Ela não respondeu por algum tempo, ficou sentada onde estava tomando o seu café, de repente, olhou para ele e disse:

–Tive essa conversa com Sete sabe o que ela me disse? Que ela sempre me respeitou como mentora e capitã, mas agora que eu não era mais sua capitã e ela ia se casar, meus conselhos se tornaram irrelevantes, que era melhor me afastar dela e "não se aproxime de meu marido!". - Ela sorriu tristemente - Pois bem, sei quando não sou bem vinda. - ela disse levantando os braços, e saiu do próprio gabinete, deixando-o para trás.

Depois disso ela falou com ele só o estritamente necessário, até o bom dia foi substituído por um aceno, Sete a evitava e ela nunca a procurou, assim que acabou os interrogatórios, eles foram para Trebus, Chakotay aceitou a promoção para capitão, e comanda uma nave Classe Saber , que patrulha a fronteira, é sossegado a não ser por contrabandistas e um certo perigo com os piratas, mas nada em comparação ao que ele já passou anteriormente, Sete se ocupou de ajudar a reconstruir, distribuição de força, rede de comunicações, aquedutos ..etc., tudo que aparecia ela estava disposta a fazer, o trabalho dela tinha feito crescer a admiração entre todos da colônia, ela se vestia como uma colona, a sua aparência era cada vez mais …”humana”.

– Eu não preciso me tornar mais humana, eu já sou humana, só tenho um passado Borg, que me moldou como uma criança é moldada pela educação dos pais, não devo ter vergonha do meu passado, ele é responsável pelo que sou, os humanos são diferentes uns dos outros. Disse ela entrando pela porta.

Ela esperou que ele falasse algo, como ele não falou ela continuou.

–Ela estava certa Chakotay, Nós nos apressamos e estragamos tudo! Eu sinto falta dela.

"Eu também" ele pensou.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e passando as mãos no cabelo levantou seu olhar para ela.

– Eu sei, e já faz um tempo que eu sei, só não queria aceitar.

Ela se firmou em seus pés colocou as mãos para traz e tomou uma postura que ela tentava evitar, mas da qual ela sentia falta, e a qual ela não teria mais vergonha de usar.

– Eu tenho assimilado todo o que você podia ensinar sobre o casamento e a sexualidade humana. Seria ineficiente continuando a nosso compromisso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por ler!

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada pela leitura!!!  
> Estou sem Beta, quaisquer erros são meus!


End file.
